


A Moment

by Supernaturalist1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based off of an actual happenstance, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, I put the rating as teen & up because there is some minor swearing, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Parents Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Stydia, They have a little bean, for like - Freeform, just me writing in my comfort au, might do more later, this is written post-canon but can be alternate universe, two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalist1234/pseuds/Supernaturalist1234
Summary: Stydia has a 4-month-old, and this is just a snapshot of their life. Not much else to it.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	A Moment

Stiles settles down onto the couch, sighing as he sits for the first time almost all day. He’s deliberating over watching something on tv when the distinct cry of a baby cuts through that. 

“No, no, no. I have had a rough day and you are _not_ waking up from your nap early,” Stiles grumbles. He pauses, the crying fading out for a minute. He perks up, before his hope is shattered by screaming. Stiles groans, getting up and going to the co-sleeper. 

“You’re a little asshole, you know that?” Stiles glares down at the 4-month-old, who just burbles, having stopped being quite as loud now that she can see him. He huffs, reaching down and picking her up. He does a one-handed re-swaddle of her yellow blanket, ending up just twisting her legs in it. 

Stiles goes to the kitchen, trying to find the formula when she starts to fuss again, angry at the whole world. Stiles can’t blame her.

“Come on, just give me a minute here,” Stiles mumbles to her, bouncing her up and down gently on his hip. He finds a bottle in the fridge, trying to manage to put it in the warmer while the little monster attached to his side wiggled. He switches her to his other side, seeming to have distracted her for a minute by the window there. 

The warmer has a few seconds left on the timer when she starts to cry again, working up to a yell. 

“I know, I know, I’m working on it here bud,” Stiles grabs the bottle, not waiting for it to be all the way warm. He sticks it in her mouth, moving so she isn’t in danger of choking. She happily grabs on, which is sweet even if she doesn’t quite have the dexterity for it and more often than not just knocks it out of her mouth. 

Stiles can’t help but mutter under his breath as he makes his way back to the living room, the door opening and closing distantly. He looks down, just in time to get a perfect view of a gummy smile. Stiles pauses, before sighing again.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” He smiles back, genuinely, though if anyone saw him he would deny it. 

“Of course she’s cute, she’s my daughter,” Lydia comes in, loose exercise clothes on and her hair up, having just come back from a yoga class. 

Stiles gives her a smile too, though this one is less dopey. Only a little bit though. 

“Yeah, sure Lyds. Only you, not like I had anything to do with it,” Stiles teases, moving over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He had long since mastered the art of moving while rocking a baby. 

“Oh really?” Lydia grins, moving a hand over his arm and onto the half-asleep babies head, carding her fingers through the peach fuzz there. 

“Yeah, of course. I contributed, like, a good 5% percent. 2% at least,” Stiles jokes, Lydia setting her bag down before coming back again, this time a bit closer. 

“Uh huh.” Lydia smirks, holding back laughter as she brings Stiles in for a proper kiss, both careful not to squish the baby between them. 

“I’m going to go see if I can set her up in the swing with the bottle, she missed her nap today,” Stiles says once they pull apart, not wanting to be stuck as a baby pillow for the next few hours. Lydia nods, pulling her hair down and sitting down on the couch. She grabs her laptop, probably having 4 billion emails from colleagues. 

Stiles carefully makes his way to the swing, skipping on the straps in favor of double the blankets as to not wake the now sleeping baby. He sets her down gently, making it so the blankets support the bottle before changing the settings up to medium. He sends a silent thank-you to whoever invented mechanical swings as she seems to transition with little trouble.

Stiles sits down next to Lydia on the couch once again, her hand automatically coming to intertwine with his. She has somehow magically acquired an iced coffee, chewing on the straw thoughtfully as she reads through a document. Stiles doesn’t question it. 

He hears a scream. 

“Oh, fuck _you_ ,” Stiles groans loudly, bemoaning his fate. Lydia snorts. He looks over at her, pouting. “Any chance you wanna get that?” 

“I gave birth to her,” Lydia responds, doing her best innocent face, drinking some of the coffee as she does. “And your puppy eyes aren’t nearly as good as Scotts'.” Stiles grimaces, thumping his head against the back of the couch, because yeah, that’s fair. The baby screams louder. 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you, I’m coming,” Stiles gets up, Lydia giving his hand a squeeze as he does. 

“Thanks honey!” She chirps, happily going back to her theoretical mathematics. Stiles grumbles, no heat behind it. At this rate the little devil isn’t going to sleep at all, being far too overtired. Stiles is glad he has the Chinese place on speed-dial. It’s going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the platonic love of my life, improbablyamartian. This was written because I've been reading a ton of baby fics, which are adorable, but people really have no idea how babies work most of the time. Also, just love writing parental aus.


End file.
